


Vampires Hate Anaemia

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vampire Arthur, Vampire!Arthur, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but what if a vampire drank the blood of someone who was anemic like would they be seriously grossed out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post:
> 
> http://fandoms-be-with-me.tumblr.com/post/126312466863/welcometocaritas-harblkun-krazykitsune#notes
> 
> Probably sucks. Whoops. I'm super tired, will probably revise this slightly.

Everytime he swallowed, it felt like he had a mouthful of ash. He needed to feed, and quickly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go before snapping, and causing a massacre. Heavens know, they did not need another one of those on their hands. Luckily, it had been a few centuries since the last one. Still, they were messy and a pain to deal with. And it brought their kind much too close to public knowledge for comfort.

He shook his head, getting back to the task at hand. He needed to feed, right. At the very thought, his fangs descended. He needed to leave, and soon. He made his way to the foyeur, and had the front door opened before a voice rang out from across the hall, stopping him.

"Arthur, where are you going?"

He turned, door half-opened, and faced his sister.

"Out. I need to feed, I cannot wait any longer." 

Morgana gave him an appraising look. Her eyes suddenly turned clouded, as they did when she had a vision. Within a moment, her eyes cleared, and she nodded, seemingly satisfied with what she had gleamed, whatever it was.

"Adieu then, brother. Do try not to terrorise the locals. Too much, that is. Tonight is an imporant night for you."

With a swish of fabric, she left him. He turned back and went through the door, leaving her and her cryptic words behind.  
\-------------------

He found a man, leaning on the wall of the outside of a cafe that was holding a poetry reading. He was on his phone, frown lines marring his features, and he seemed to be animatedly talking to someone. Arthur licked his lips, not really paying attention to the conversation, and taking in the man's profile. The man had a bad bedhead, a plaid scarf around his neck, a nice jacket wrapped around his wiry frame, and pants that hugged his lean legs quite closely. He was tall, maybe even taller than Arthur, and was quite pale. His cupid bow lips formed around words useless to him, and his blue eyes were staring at a point on the ground. 

The poor man had no idea Arthur was there until he finished his phone call and looked up. A visible start went through him as he noticed Arthur, standing there.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations, you know." 

Arthur laughed.

"I didn't listen to a damn word you said."

The man studied him.

"And who might you be, mate?"

"Do I know you?"

The man looked confused.

"No?"

"Then we are not mates."

The mans stance turned defensive. He raised an accusing finger at Arthur. Before the tirade came out, Arthur rushed forward and pressed him into the wall. Every part of their bodies were aligned, and the warmth coming from his prey caused satisfaction to unfurl in his abdomen. He knew what came next.

"Scream and you die."

The man huffed, but his body remained tight with tension.

"What do you want? I don't have that much money, if that's what you're looking for."

Arthur leered at him, fangs in display.

"Shit, what the fuck kind of kinky rape are you going to do to me?!" The man struggled is his grasp. Arthur just pressed him harder into the wall. 

"I am not going to rape you. I'm just going to drink some of your blood."

The man's voice sounded scared when he said, "Shit mate, you are truly bonkers."

He gave the man's jugular a cursory lick before he delved his fangs in and sighed as the warm lifeblood seeped into his mouth. He was eager to drink, to escape from the torture of his eternal thirst, and tried to suck as much into his mouth as quick as he could and swallowed greedily. He was starting in on his second gulp when the taste hit him. He immediately whipped his head back and coughed, using his arm to wipe off the bit of blood on his face. He felt a churning in his stomach, and he thought that he was going to be sick. The feeling eventually passed, and he straightened his stature, turning a glare onto the boy, no, man in front of him.

"What in the world was that!?"

The man stood, shaking, but with a defiant glare in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? Is it that I'm anaemic? How much of a git are you, attacking me and sucking my blood, and then accusing me of not being good enough? Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a vampire. An old, powerful vampire. You should hold your tongue or give me the respect I deserve."

The man stared at him, outraged indignation plain on his face.

"I most certainly will not, you nincompoop!"

Arthur sighed, giving the man a withering look.

"Look, I should probably get going. Just get that looked at, will you? If it's unhealthy for me to drink, it most certainly should not be running through your veins... I'm Arthur, by the way."

The man stared at him, bewildered, until he turned and left. He could feel the man's eyes on his back until he turned out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was entirely too confused and pissed off to go back to the slam. He shot off a quick apology text to Gwen and Lance before he walked back to his apartment. The night had started off fine, he decided, but it sure went to hell. The slam wasn't great, but it hadn't been particularly bad, despite the doe eyes his friends kept giving each other. The two were going to date soon, he was sure of it.

The night became sucky when Will had called. His ex was just not over him, and it was becoming a slight problem, as Merlin was too nice for his own good. He kept humoring him, and he knew it might be a tad cruel, but he wasn't about to dump Will all on his own with no support when he had loved him at one point.

The night became bad when that annoying, posh prick of a vampire came and sucked his blood. And then insulted him of not having good enough blood. Who even does that?! The bloke was fit, he'll give him that, but otherwise was an utter pillock in every way. 

He was nothing like what he expected a vampire to be. And besides, vampires, those were actually a thing?

By the time he was home and sulking alone on his couch, he realised he'd been way too into thinking about how terrible his night was. He heaved a sigh and got up to go to bed, but there was a knock on the door just as he was about to open his bedroom door. Annoyed, he turned back and trudged to his front door, pulling it open without looking first to see who it was. Which was a pretty stupid thing to do.

There, in front of him, stood Mr. Posh Vampire Prat himself.

"Ah, hello Merlin. Quite an odd name for the era, isn't it?" 

He groaned. He was going to start checking every time he before opened the door from now on.

"What are you doing here?" He said, gritting his teeth, before he had an epiphany. "You followed me home, didn't you? What are you, twilight incarnate?!"

Arthur seemed a bit offended, but held up a bag.

"I uh, got you a present."

Merlin was beginning to think this was the worst night of his life. He stared at Arthur, increduously.

"No, really, I'm good. Thanks. Fuck off please." He started to shut the door, but Arthur shoved his foot into the threshold. When Merlin looked up at him, he seemed to be exerting a lot of effort.

"You alright?" He wasn't sure why he was asking.

"A little too close to the border of going inside without being invited than I'd like. But seriously, please, just take the damned gift, you ungrateful idiot."

Merlin imitated a fish for a moment, mouth gaping open before he shut it, and grabbed the bag. The action was a bit more forceful than needed. He opened it up and stared, before reaching in and taking out a pill bottle.

"They're iron supplements. You should take them. There's also a vitamin D bottle in there."

Merlin decided his life was going tits up, so he sighed and opened the door. 

"Come in, then."

Arthur came in and closed the door, but he did so with a look of anger on his face.

"Who just lets a vampire in, the same night that they earlier attacked you? You really are an idiot!"

Merlin just glared at the prat.

"The person whose vampire attacker later came with his own form of apology."

That shut Arthur up. They both moved to the couch.

"Maybe we should start over. Here," he offered Merlin his hand, "I'm Arthur Pendragon. I'm 338 years old."

Merlin shook his hand, looking slightly awkward.

"Uh, I'm Merlin. Merlin Emrys. I'm 25."

Arthur took back his hand and looked to the TV set.

"Well Merlin, fancy watching some Buffy the Vampire slayer?"

They shared a laugh. The rest of the night was spent amicably, and Arthur left an hour before dawn, promising to check up on him at least weekly.  
\----------  
When Arthur got home, he was greeted by Morgana sitting in the parlour, reading a book. She looked up and gave him a predatory smile.

"Brother, how was the hunt? Find any good prey?"

Arthur glared at her.

"Why must I say when it's clear you know what happened?"

She smirked.

"Because Arthur dear, this is all a game. And in games, you must play along in order to get from the beginning to the finish."

He sighed and recounted to her the events of the night. She was outright grinning by the end, a manic look in her eyes.

"So, it truly has begun."

Arthur lifted his head and met her eyes.

"Sister, what has?"

She laughed hauntingly.

"Everything, and nothing at all. Not yet."

With those words she gathered her skirts and went to her rooms, leaving Arthur sitting in the parlour alone, confused.  
\----------

Merlin arrived home the next day after work, looking forward to dinner and some time alone to figure out what the hell had happened to his life, but was greeted instead with Arthur, cooking him food.

"What in the everloving hell are you doing here? Cooking me dinner?"

Arthur turned and gave him a look of annoyance.

"Why else would I be cooking food? I decided that we need to work on your dietary plan. After taking a look in your fridge, which contained nothing but takeaway, I'd say it's a sound descision."

Merlin threw his hands up.

"Fine, do what you want. I'm taking a shower."

Arthur grinned at him.

"Trust me that much, Merlin?"

All he got in response was a middle finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited/added a scene or two to the first two chapters.

When Merlin was finally dressed and entered his kitchen, he was met with a feast. Dishes were literally covering his dining room table, to the point where a few looked like they were about to fall off if nudged even in the slightest. The vampire responsible was sitting down in a chair, looking entirely too smug as he laughed at Merlin's open mouth.

"You...cooked all of this? For me? How in the world am I expected to eat all this?!" 

Arthur, obviously amused, just chuckled.

"There is such a thing as leftovers, you know. I haven't been human in a very long time so I didn't know what things you would or wouldn't like, so I made a lot. The dishes have been assured to me that they are all very nutritious and high in iron."

Merlin cast a lost glance at the vampire. He pulled out the chair across from him and sunk down.

"Arthur...why are you doing this?" His voice seemed small, even to himself. 

"I...There's something about you Merlin, and I just can't put my finger on it."

Merlin waited, but it seemed like that was the only explanation he was going to get. He rubbed his eyes, and then pulled the nearest dish towards him, plopping some on the empty plate that was laid out for him.

He looked up, to see Arthur lost in thought.

"Can vampires eat?"

Arthur seemed to shake himself, coming back away from wherever his thoughts had taken him.

"Technically."

Merlin shoved a random dish into the vampires hands.

"Then eat. I don't care if it doesn't do anything for you, I am not eating all this goddamn food by myself."

Arthur looked indignant for a moment, but a small smile cracked through and he started dishing out some onto his plate.

As they ate, and their forks clinked against the china underneath the food, Merlin had an odd moment where he wondered when his life became domestic and supernatural at once. He pushed the thoughts aside and grabbed another roll.  
\---------------

Arthur left that night with Merlin yelling at him to get back there to help with the dishes. He made some paltry excuse and ran...and ran, and ran. He ended up in some sketchy pub with a football game playing on the telly and some bikers playing pool by the door. They looked him over as he entered, taking in his tailored red dress shirt and nice khaki trouses, and sneered. _Good, _Arthur thought to himself, _they'll be easy prey if they actually attack me first. _____

____He went to the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks, and heaved a sigh. What was he doing with himself? If only Uther could see him today, pratically spoon-feeding a human. The poor man was probably rolling in his grave (well, he would be, if he had one. It's customary for vampires to burn their dead.)_ _ _ _

____He ran his hands through his hair. Morgana. He blamed Morgana. Ever since she had her last vision life had been... different. When he had met Merlin, there really was just...something. Something about him. And Arthur had no clue what it was, what was going on, what he was doing... But if Morgana said it was right (well, in her own cryptic way), Arthur was just going to go along with it until things started making sense._ _ _ _

____He felt so... well, for lack of a better term, human. Eating a meal that he had just cooked? He hasn't done that since... well, to be fair he doesn't remember, but probably sometime when he was human. He knocked back the drink and wiped his mouth with his hand, and decided that now was the time to act, to remind himself of what he really was._ _ _ _

____He stood before the table of pool players, making eye contact with every single one of them, before he left, ignoring whatever words they said. He waited about five minutes before they all came for him, about seven of them total. They all had leers on their faces and weak knives in their hands. He couldn't help himself, he laughed in their faces. He was still laughing as he ripped all of their throats out and fed on the lifeblood that flowed from their corpses._ _ _ _

____This was who he was.  
\--------------_ _ _ _

____He arrived home late, a few minutes before dawn would happen, and wasn't surprised Morgana wasn't waiting for him. It was close to bedtime, he reasoned. Still, something sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. When he got to his room, he stared at the necklace hanging from his lamp. It was a locket, with a sketch of his human mother and her name, _Igraine _, engraved on the front. He swallowed and quickly turned the light off, sparing a thought as to why it was on in the first place. Sleep overcame him too quickly to really think about it, though.___ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin wasn't worried. He wasn't. Why would he be worried? He hadn't seen Arthur in a week, not since he had made five thousand food dishes and left before he helped Merlin clean up. Which was a total dick move, in Merlin's opinion. 

He had been coming straight home every night, wondering if Arthur would show, but he never did. His friends noticed, asking why he had suddenly become a shut in, and Merlin just replied that he felt like he was coming down with something. They obviously didn't believe him, but they let him be, to work out whatever he needed to on his own.

It was Tuesday night, nine days after Arthur had last shown up, and Merlin said fuck it. He called up his friend Gwaine, who was always up for a drink with a friend and didn't put up a fuss with trying to figure out why his friend needed a drink. 

When they arrived at the tavern, it was pretty busy, so Gwaine got the ale while Merlin saved them a seat. The news was on the telly near him, and he absently watched a story about seven bikers who were found dead outside of a bar across the country from him while he waited for Gwaine.  
\---------

"Dude, not that bad? You literally slammed your empty mug on the table and yelled "Another!" and giggled because you made a Thor reference so therefore you must be hilarious. I don't know what you're working through mate, but you should figure it out soon."

He massaged his temples as he finished his conversation with Gwaine about the night before. He hadn't really remembered what happened, so he had rung him, and kind of wished he hadn't now. After his shift at the book store he worked at, he was still sort of feeling a tad hungover, and oh so done with everyone's shit. So of course, once he had gotten home and toed off his shoes and propped his feet up on the coffee table, about to melt into the couch and watch mindless tv, there was a knock on his door. He sighed, cursed the universe, and went to pull the door open.

Of course, after ten days MIA, Arthur stood there. He looked haggard, but had a small smile on his face once he saw Merlin.

"Hey."

Merlin slapped his forehead.

"I really need to remember the whole, looking before I open the door thing."

Arthur laughed and stood awkwardly.

"May I come in, Merlin?"

Merlin stared at Arthur's extremely blue eyes, and felt anger. He wanted to ask, "Where have you been? What's wrong?", but then he remembered. He didn't know Arthur. He didn't know his telly number, where he lived, where he was from...barely anything. And he had no right to demand these things of a man he had just met. A vampire, his mind corrected. So he stood out of the way and let Arthur in, and contemplated why he actually cared.

When he shut the door and turned around, he noticed Arthur standing just a few feet from him and studying him.

"What?" He bit out, coming a bit harsher than he expected it to.

"What's wrong?" Merlin just kind of looked at him, trying to discern what he meant by that statement. What was wrong with his life? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with...them? 

"Are you... Are you hungover?" Arthur asked, a strange note coming into his voice. When Merlin just glared at Arthur, the vampire seemed to squeak, surprised that it came out, and then went into a full bodied laugh. When he was done he righted himself and used a placating hand gesture towards Merlin, who again, was so done with everybody's shit.

"Sorry, sorry, I just... I haven't gotten hungover, or drunk in so long, and you just...you look a tad miserable, mate." 

Merlin stalked past him and sat down on the far end of the couch. Arthur mimicked him, and left as much space between them as possible.

"So."

Arthur appraised him.

"What, Merlin?"

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He bit back the questions in his throat, and turned on the telly.

"Nothing, Arthur. What do you want to watch?"

Arthur made a noncommittal noise, and Merlin readied himself for it to be a long night.  
\-------------  
He woke up in the morning with a blanket around his shoulders still on the couch. Arthur was gone, off to somewhere that he still didn't know where. He sighed, and hunched in on himself. He should have just fucking asked.

When he eventually made his way to the kitchen, there was a note taped to the fridge. In an elegant scrawl, the word 'sorry' took up half the page. He opened the doors to see the fridge had been restocked, and he closed the doors and sunk down to his floor.

Why must his life be complicated?


End file.
